


CHICAGO- The Reunion

by Purdey_Child



Category: Chicago (2002), Chicago - Kander & Ebb & Fosse
Genre: CHICAGO THE MUSICAL - Freeform, Chicago, F/M, Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: Years after Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart are released from the cook county jail the story still continues





	CHICAGO- The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- My inspiration for this came from Josefina Gabrielle’s interpretation of Velma Kelly I mean you can picture whoever the hell you like as the characters but for me…
> 
> Velma- Josefina Gabrielle  
> Mama- Ruthie Henshall  
> Billy- Martin Kemp

5 years had past since Billy Flynn last saw one of his most famous clients, Velma Kelly, so it was no surprise that a grin plastered his face when he saw her name in the papers ‘Velma Kelly On Tour’ But no Roxie? Perhaps they went their separate ways. Billy examined the article, it sure would be a treat to see her perform again. He did not hesitate to go out and buy himself a ticket for tonight’s only performance. He dolled himself up for the event and skipped to the theatre, Billy was delighted to see an old friend, He made sure to not only buy one rose to throw on stage but a whole bouquet, Well he did always have a soft spot for Velma she wasn’t just a client but a friend, He remembered the times of going for quiet drinks with Miss Kelly. Billy found his seat right in the front row, the lights went down as did the volume of the audience and the curtains went up, the music started playing and the spotlight shone center stage, the voice was heard before she was seen, she rose from a lift onto the stage, she came up out of the ground like some sort of Goddess, her hair was cascading down over her shoulders in an elegant wave, She wore dark red lipstick and those sultry eyes were glowing, Billy was in awe, Her voice made Billy feel like he was the only person in that audience, it was as if she was singing only for him. As the performance ended and the lights went back up Billy was happy to see another familiar face

I thought I’d see you here tonight Miss Morton” Billy grinned, Mama swung round forcefully, smiling 

“Well, Well, Well Mr. Flynn… That was some performance from our Velma, wasn’t it?”

“Indeed it was, I had no idea she was back on the scene until I saw the advertisement in the paper this morning” 

“I’m just going to see her, I’m sure she’d love to catch up if you wanna come along?” Mama Morton was expecting a classic Billy Flynn ‘Nah I have things to do’ 

“Sure, It’d be nice to see her”

“Good Billy, Good,” Mama put her arm around Billy's shoulder and led him all the way round to Velmas dressing room 

“Velma!” Mama knocked on the door and gently opened it revealing an image of Velma Kelly sitting in her short black robe, smoking a cigarette, Billy stood in the shadows of the doorway taking it all in

“Mama!,” Velma bounced up and leaped into Mamas' arms giving her a hug “Mama I haven’t seen you for ages”

“Its been two weeks baby” She slapped Velma's ass teasingly

“I know but it feels longer” Velma went back to sitting at her vanity

“Talking about long time no see…” Mama motioned Billy to come in, Velma looked at him and not only did she smile but so did her eyes

“Billy, Billy Flynn” He got the same as Mama, A leap into the arms but his hug was a little longer, Billy chuckled

“Miss me?” Billy hugged her back 

“Not as much as you missed me” She smirked 

“Here,” Billy gave her the flowers “That was some performance”

“Thanks, Billy” She smiled as she accepted the roses, There was a slight silence

“Why don’t we all go for a drink?,” Mama suggested “For old times sake… Catch Up” Mama and Velma looked at Billy waiting for a response 

“Uh, Yeah, sure,” He tried to not show how happy he was “I’ll Uh, wait outside so you can… Get dressed” Billy gently closed the door to Velma's dressing room leaving her and Mama to exchange a soft giggle, Billy waited in the lobby, He admired the posters on the wall. 

“Hey Billy” Mama slapped Billys back 

“Alright Butch?,” He teased, Billy and Mama have known each other for years so they knew each others sense of humor well and could get away with calling each other names “Hey! What happened to that Hart kid?”

“Roxie? Don’t really know… Something to do with after a few tours with Velma she ran off with some guy… Not completely sure to be honest” Mama shrugged, Billy nodded

“So uh, Velma, Sh-She got a lucky guy?” Mama laughed at this

“Oh you know Velma, there’s always someone catching her eye,” Billy went along with the joke and laughed although not a real laugh, no meaning behind it other than ‘oh-fuck’.

“ There she is” Mama smiled as Velma appeared with a very glamorous faux fur coat covering her, leaving all that saw her in wonder ‘what was under that faux fur?’ 

The trio walked off onto the streets

“Let’s go here,” Billy motioned to what looked like one of the most expensive places in the state “My treat for two lovely ladies” Billy pulled out his wallet from his coat pocket and opened the door for the girls.

The night grew, Velma's coat was off revealing a nice little black number and the bill was adding up, they must have at least been in there for three hours and within those three hours about fifty people complimented Velma, seventy asked for an autograph and there were a good few fans wanting pictures. 

“Woah,” Mama pulled Billys wrist to check his watch “I-I need to get going, I’ll- I’ll catch up with you Tomorrow,” She kissed Velma on the cheek “And I’ll see you around” She slurred as she kissed Billy's cheek, he responded with a laugh, They watched her stammer out of the bar and fall into a cab

“Will she be okay?” billy couldn’t help but laugh

“Yeah, She’ll be fine,” Velma threw back the rest of her drink “Thanks for coming to see me, Billy” 

Billy tried to finish his drink in order to respond “Oh, yeah, I’m glad I came, To be honest, I’ve been wanting to see you for a while, It’s been a few years since we last spoke and had a nice drink like this” 

“Yeah it has,” Velma placed her hand on Billy's thigh, he looked down and back to her, he tried not to mix business with pleasure but with Velma Kelly, this seemed to be a bit difficult, it always had been “Billy” She stared right into his eyes

“Velma” He gulped 

“Take me home,” She said in a smoky voice with sultry eyes

“Take-Take you home? O-Okay” He quickly stood up

“To your Home Billy, Take me back to your home” She flashed her pearly whites as she watched him get flustered 

“Y-you want to go to my house?” He was confused 

“You’re damn right I do… Mr. Flynn” With her saying this Billy was weak at the knees, Velma always seemed to have some superpower to make him lose all train of thought, he was sure he wasn’t the only man that felt this way, Billy threw her coat around her shoulders and trying his best to keep his cool, he walked with his arm linked with Velmas and out to get a cab.

They arrived at Billy's house and he helped her inside, he unlocked the front door and let her in first, it was pitch black and Billy shut the door behind him, trying to keep an eye on Velma so she wouldn’t fall as she was slightly tipsy, she stumbled into him pushing him against the wall, she laughed and after a second of being concerned Billy laughed 

“Are you alright?” He put both his arms on hers trying to get a clear look at her drunken face, she continued to grin, she got closer and closer and finally she kissed him, he kissed her back and then stopped “Velma, are you sure about this?”

“Take me now Mr. Flynn” This was enough to drive him crazy, a sinister smile grew on his face and he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her, she unbuttoned his shirt and he unzipped the back of her dress, She helped him remove his shirt and continued to kiss him, they moved a few inches every so often, Billy left a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone, He stopped, Looked into her blue eyes and picked her up, He carried her up the stairs and as soon as he got to his bedroom he threw her on to the bed before jumping on top of her not even bothering to turn on a light. They continued to kiss and Velma wrapped her arms around his neck, Billy managed to slip off her dress while still kissing her, Revealing nothing but a corset, They stopped again and looked deep into each other's eyes,

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” With saying that he dived to her collarbone and sucked giving her a huge love bite, her eyes rolled and she gave a little moan, leaving her corset on he went between her legs and removed her underwear with his teeth, Velma bit her lip, she needed him, now. He got up and removed his trousers and underwear, She propped herself up with her elbows and smiled at him, watching him, he didn’t take his eyes off her


End file.
